


电影《阿拉丁与神灯》观后感 ——又名：阿兹皮利奎塔与蓝桥神灯

by Jus_ad_bellum



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Inspired by Aladdin (2019), M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 15:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20084239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jus_ad_bellum/pseuds/Jus_ad_bellum
Summary: （并不能免责的）免责声明：沙雕，非常沙雕，过分沙雕。都怪阿兹皮利奎塔的ins以及他的骆驼。对不起充当大反派的这位了，给您老人家敬烟。（真的在鸣谢的）鸣谢：感谢不拆太太安利这部超级可爱的电影，虽然男主阿坤，大反派西瓜才是正确打开方式，但我对阿根廷太不了解……只能瞎扯切尔西（期待您创作阿根廷/曼城/巴萨23333）（我隐约记得电影里提到了49名侍卫？？？（也可能记错了？？？（但多少椅子和多少分钟都是真的





	电影《阿拉丁与神灯》观后感 ——又名：阿兹皮利奎塔与蓝桥神灯

1.

剧本：阿拉丁机智偷东西

表演：阿兹皮利奎塔拾金不昧

2.

剧本：阿拉丁带着公主房檐跑酷，摆脱守卫

表演：公主带着阿兹皮利奎塔球场过人，摆脱后卫

3.

剧本：阿拉丁掉进洞穴，遍地金银珠宝

表演：阿兹皮利奎塔走进更衣室，到处脏球衣、脏球裤、脏球袜、脏球鞋

4.

剧本：阿拉丁把（不会说话的）魔法飞毯从石头缝中解救出来

表演：魔法队长袖标不需要被解救，在板凳对着阿兹皮利奎塔大喊：想什么呢？快带上啊！

5.

剧本：阿拉丁勇攀高峰拿到神灯

表演：魔法队长袖标继续大喊：神灯在左侧最里面的柜子里，赶快拿出来，拿出来，拿出来！

4.

剧本：阿拉丁和神灯被贾方困在洞穴里

表演：

阿兹皮利奎塔和神灯被出门抽烟的贾方锁在更衣室里

魔法队长袖标接着大喊：终于见到你了！神灯！

5.

剧本：阿拉丁擦出神灯精灵，精灵向他介绍了神灯的来历。

表演：神灯精灵听到魔法队长袖标的呼唤自动冒出来，向阿兹皮利奎塔介绍了切尔西队史。

6.

剧本：神灯精灵表示阿拉丁和之前那些想要财富、权力、地位的主人们都不一样。

表演：

神灯精灵表示阿兹皮利奎塔和之前那些想要助攻、进球、防守的主教练们都不一样。

阿兹皮利奎塔：我不敢这样要求您。

7.

剧本：阿拉丁说她是一位公主，是世界上最聪明最漂亮的女孩。

表演：

阿兹皮利奎塔说他是一名中场，有最多的进球和最多的助攻

神灯：这TM是我！

阿兹皮利奎塔：对不起，本赛季，本赛季，本赛季

8.

剧本：神灯实现阿拉丁的第一个愿望，变成王子

表演：

神灯实现阿兹皮利奎塔（被迫产生的）第一个愿望，变成队长

OFFICIAL: 本赛季结束后卡希尔离队

9.

剧本：阿拉丁骑在大象身上进入皇城耀武扬威，国王对他颇为欣赏

表演：阿兹皮利奎塔骑在骆驼身上进入斯坦福桥颤颤巍巍，国王打开ins开始直播

10.

剧本：阿拉丁假扮王子带着奇珍异宝向公主提亲，惨遭拒绝。

表演：

阿兹皮利奎塔：“我为您带来了梅开二度。”

公主不屑一顾

阿兹皮利奎塔：“我为您带来了帽子戏法。”

公主不屑一顾

阿兹皮利奎塔：“我为您带来了点球破门。”

公主不屑一顾

阿兹皮利奎塔：“我还为您带来了这种圆形的，很多层的，不健康的，高热量的垃圾食品。”

公主：“爸爸！我要嫁给他！”

国王：“不，你不可以。”

11.

剧本：公主舞技出众

表演：公主球技出众，公主（的屁股）舞技出众

12.

剧本：阿拉丁躲过了皇宫的四十九名卫兵找到公主

表演：阿拉丁穿过了斯坦福桥四万一千六百三十一张椅子找到了公主

13.

剧本：阿拉丁乘坐飞毯载着公主周游世界

表演：阿兹皮利奎塔带着袖标和公主踢了两万一千五百八十七分钟比赛

14.

剧本：贾方把阿拉丁推到海里

表演：贾方让阿兹皮利奎塔踢中卫

15.

剧本：神灯在飞毯的协助下把阿拉丁从海里救出来，用掉了第二个愿望

表演：神灯让队长袖标去踢中卫把阿拉丁从球场中救出来，用掉了第二个愿望

16.

剧本：阿拉丁弄丢了神灯

表演：阿兹皮利奎塔踢飞了点球

17.

剧本：贾方拿到神灯，第一个愿望是成为统治者

表演：

贾方拿到神灯，第一个愿望是成为统治者

神灯：好的，凯帕本场禁赛。

18.

剧本：侍卫长选择拥护公主和国王

表演：侍卫长被任命为体育总监

19.

剧本：贾方要和公主结婚

表演：贾方让公主踢伪九号

20.

剧本：贾方的第二个愿望是获得权力

表演：

贾方的第二个愿望是获得权力

神灯：好的，更衣室里可以抽烟。

21.

剧本：贾方的第三个愿望成为宇宙间最强大的生物，于是进入了另一个灯。

表演：

贾方的第三个愿望成为宇宙间最强大的生物。

神灯：“好的，你是尤文图斯的主教练了。”

22.

剧本：神灯精灵通过魔法修复了损坏的飞毯

表演：神灯精灵通过一起训练、踢球、比赛、坐大巴、坐飞机、吃饭、睡觉、打游戏、逛街、度假、看赛马、打高尔夫修复了本来也没损坏的队长袖标

23.

剧本：国王：我最爱的女儿应该继承王位，可以修改法律，我支持她嫁给阿拉丁

表演：

国王：我最爱的女儿永远是切尔西legend，可以去她想去的俱乐部踢球，我支持她退役之后回伦敦

24.

剧本：阿拉丁的第三个愿望是让神灯精灵恢复自由

表演：阿拉丁（在国王、侍卫长、魔法队长袖标的威逼利诱下）的第三个愿望是让神灯精灵成为主教练

25.

剧本：阿拉丁和公主与民众载歌载舞

表演：阿兹皮利奎塔和公主看青训踢球

片尾：

神灯精灵在更衣室点了一颗烟，对阿兹皮利奎塔说：我看你客串中卫挺好的，如果吕迪格还没恢复，下赛季继续。

**Author's Note:**

> （并不能免责的）免责声明：沙雕，非常沙雕，过分沙雕。都怪阿兹皮利奎塔的ins以及他的骆驼。对不起充当大反派的这位了，给您老人家敬烟。
> 
> （真的在鸣谢的）鸣谢：感谢不拆太太安利这部超级可爱的电影，虽然男主阿坤，大反派西瓜才是正确打开方式，但我对阿根廷太不了解……只能瞎扯切尔西（期待您创作阿根廷/曼城/巴萨23333）
> 
> （我隐约记得电影里提到了49名侍卫？？？（也可能记错了？？？（但多少椅子和多少分钟都是真的


End file.
